blackgoldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeons
Introduction The land of Montel hides many secrets and mysteries, dangerous challenges and unimaginable opportunities, all just waiting for the brave and clever to discover. Dark cavernous dwellings, secret underground tunnels, and hazy untamed jungles house the greatest treasures in the land, but the hidden secrets are not easily plucked from the grasp of the powerful forces that stand guard. The brave adventurers of Montel, armed with steam and magic, steel and wit must enter the unknown and seize their plunder in Instances. Instances are one of the main gameplay features in Black Gold Online, and they are arguably the most important form of PvE and group play. Players must form a small band of heroes to enter into the different Instances, exploring hidden passages and side-paths while defeating high level enemies and dodging traps, eventually defeating one or several major Bosses. Completing Instances and defeating Bosses provides players with experience and plunder, in the form of gold and high level items. Teammates divvy up the wealth based on a Need and Greed loot system. Starting Out 1. In-world Instances take place at real world locations in the Montel Map, and can be initiated on site. Coordinates are available, and once found Instances appear on the game map. Players must organize their group on their own, and pass through the entryway to begin the Instance. 2. Matching Players looking to do a particular Instance can open the Instance tab on their UI to bring up a list of available Instances with descriptions. Instances are level locked, requiring players to reach a minimum level and combat power before being granted access. Players wishing to join in on an instance can pick their desired role: Tank, Healer, or Support. Classes are limited to their related roles, and once each has been filled and the minimum party number is reached the Instance will begin, and players will be transported to the Instance location. 3. Invitation Players can invite their friends to join in an Instance. Invitation Instances can be closed to only those invited, or open for others to join in the remaining spots. Gameplay The Instances in Black Gold Online include many challenges and opportunities that force the raiding party to work together. These include: Labyrinths difficult maps with no clear path, scattered with dangers perils static and dynamic booby traps that threaten careless adventurers Hordes the enemies you find in Instances are stronger and more aggressive than those in the open world Bosses Powerful enemies that guard valuable and rare items. One player alone does not stand a chance, but teamwork and strategy will be victorious Loot Black Gold Online uses a Need and Greed loot system, meaning groups decide on their own, whether selfish or altruistic, how to share the loot. Death Players who die in an Instance will recover back at the beginning, forcing them to work their way through to rejoin their party. Cave of Heaven's Wrath According to legend, the ancestral home of the Flametongue tribe, an impressive society of dark elemental forces, once sat at this very spot. Their great capital had brought together stone and steel into an incredible system of halls and chambers. In times long forgotten, an unknown tragedy befell these people, and there home sank deep into the ground, never to be seen again. Or so many thought… Recently, a small cult of later day apocalypse fanatics went in search of this ancient mystery, hoping to awaken the slumbering Flametongue queen Alestia. Through a dark vigil these extremists plan to summon the queen to do unspeakable damage on the world, killing all but her own clan. A small band of Montel champions must descend into the Cave of Heaven's Wrath where Alestia slumbers, and stop these cultists before it’s too late. These fanatics base their teachings the dark “Augury of Last Days”, banned in much of Isenhorst. The order that spreads these prophecies of the world’s end has long lurked in the shadows, luring malleable minds into the cult’s ranks. Based from the Piro Heights, they have spread their fatalistic message through the land long enough. In order to stop them, some brave adventurers must find the Augury among these madmen in the Cave of Heaven's Wrath and destroy it. of Heaven's Wrath where Alestia slumbers, and stop these cultists before it’s too late. Category:Gameplay